This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Bone at an implant site may be damaged for various reasons, such as due to trauma or bone degeneration caused by age or genetic defect. Implants, such as shoulder implants used in a primary total shoulder replacement or a reverse shoulder replacement, typically require a substantial amount of existing bone at the implant site for the implants to be securely fastened to bone. When the bone loss is great, it may thus be difficult to secure the implants in position. A device and method for securing an implant at an implant site that has experienced significant bone degradation and loss would therefore be desirable